the_new_era_harrypotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lysander Scamander
Lysander is the other son of Rolf and Luna Scamander. He Lorcan. He went to Hogwarts for a year before going missing. Since then he has been attending Ilvermorny and is technically a Horned Serpent. Biography 'Before Hogwarts' Year 1 People say I'm dead to be honest, but I couldn't really blame them. I'd gone missing some time ago (I was, like, ten or eleven when it happened) and no one knew what had become of me. Not that I would have been able to tell them, even if I tried. So, here's what happened. I was not the nicest of guys years ago. I was very narcissistic and disrespectful. One day, I disrespected the wrong witch and managed to get myself cursed to be stuck in my animagus form until the day that I cared about someone else more than I had ever cared for myself. The thing is, doing that is a hard thing to do when communication is impossible. However, I managed to luck out. When I was turned into a dog, I sat and I waited outside my family's home, hoping that they would see me. That they would recognize me... but they never did. It was as though I was just a stray dog on the sidewalk, waiting for a handout. One day, as I sat cold and starving, waiting outside that house of worried, panicking people, a friendly house elf happened to pass me by. Seeing the hunger and sadness in my eyes, the elf took me away. Of course, I didn't really want to leave my family home, but none of them could see me, and none of them would even bat an eye in my direction when I tried to get their attention. Besides, I could have always gone back, but a little food and a warm bed sounded nicer than a cold sidewalk and starvation. Going with him, Clarence was his name, I was given a nice warm spot by a hearth and food. A few days passed and he and I became friends in an odd sort of way, I could tell that he knew there was something different about me. Something not normal. Realizing that I was something special, he decided to give me to someone who was special to him. The one that set him free. The one who had made him a free elf. I was still pretty young at the time, so I was terrified, but the elf made me feel calm and at home. Taking me to his friend and telling her about how much I needed a friend, I was passed along to Theodora LeBeux. She was a nice little girl who often felt lonely with her parents always being away for so long. In our loneliness, we became fast friends. She took care of me, loved me like I was her very best friend and only family. Where ever she went, I went, too. Meaning, I attended school with her. Years pass by, and I'm still stuck as a dog. I didn't understand why, either. I learned to love someone more than myself, and I showed it every day. I protected Teddy from everyone and everything, and I let nothing hurt her in any way. I love Teddy. She loves me. However, that wasn't enough. I didn't realize until soon enough what the curse meant. I had to be willing to die for someone. Suffice it to say, I didn't have to die, I just had to be willing to make that sacrifice. During Ilvermorny Exchange program Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Relationships Category:Legacies Category:Horned Serpent Category:Pureblood Category:Ravenclaw